A Shred of Doubt
by Shira Hime
Summary: A TSK fic. This is set before Kyoko discovers it is Hizuki who's been kissing her at night. She finds herself longing for this mysterious stranger. Haven't decided on the coupling of S/K or H/K yet. Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1 : What I Always Thought

Time Stranger Kyoko  
  
A Shred of Doubt  
  
Chapter One : What I Always Thought  
  
Disclaimer : TSK is the sole property of the genius Arina Tanemura, and definitely not the property of a humble fanfiction writer. _  
  
AN : This is set before Kyoko discovers that it is in fact Hizuki who's been kissing her when she's sleeping.  
  
I always thought that I loved Sakataki. That I would be merely content to stare that the delicate waves of his ebony hair and his deep blue eyes, unlike the Crystals he controls, icy and forbidding. I always thought so.  
  
I always longed to feel his lips upon mine in the forbidden pleasure of one touching the princess. I always gazed at him, wishing that he would one day say he loved me.  
  
That was what I always thought.  
  
But now, the person who has been kissing me at night, while I sleep. I long for him more than I do for Sakataki.  
  
I want to feel the soft lips caressing mine, to stay for eternity and not to disappear like a wisp of smoke. I want to inhale his scent, the distinct smell of spicy herbs. I want to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me.  
  
But who is he ? I cannot tell who it is who kisses me at night. It can only be Sakataki or Hizuki.  
  
Or could it be a mysterious intruder who practises magic not unlike that of the Strangers ?  
  
Who is my love ?  
  
AN : A rather short chappie, I must admit. I can't decide whether to make this Kyoko/Sakataki or Hizuki/Kyoko. Help please ?? 


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

Time Stranger Kyoko  
  
A Shred of Doubt  
  
Chapter Two : Confession  
  
Disclaimer : TSK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. OBVIOUSLY.  
  
AN : Back with chappie two !!! Please review, I need to know the pairing, Sakataki/Kyoko or  
Hizuki/Kyoko.  
  
Rekino : Thanks for the compliment ! =) You're my first reviewer !!! But please vote on  
Sakataki or Hizuki !!!  
  
I debated what to do with my sudden infatuation with this mysterious stranger. I couldn't very well ask Sakataki or Hizuki whether they were kissing me at night or not. It would be insulting to them, and embarrassing to myself. That is, if they hadn't a clue about what I was talking about.  
  
I decided to try and get some advice. Certainly not from the King or Chokora (she'd blab it all over the place). I thought about consulting Widdoshiku, but I decided I would only try to consult him as a last resort. So the only people plausible for advice like this was either Karen or Mizuno.  
  
I decided on Karen. She wasn't as haughty as Mizuno, and I doubted whether Mizuno would understand my feelings. So one fine day, I told her the whole story while sitting in her flower garden.  
  
Her pink eyes widened as she took in my story. " So romantic !!!" She gushed, pale pink petals falling from her hair as she spoke.  
  
" So what should I do ???" I was frustrated.  
  
Karen replied, " Why don't you try not to sleep at night but pretend to so you can see the face of your mysterious stranger ?"  
  
I sweatdropped. It was such a simple and sensible solution that WHY HADN'T I THOUGHT OF IT ???  
  
Nevertheless, I decided to follow that advice.  
  
~  
  
That night, I sat on the big bed in my nightgown as usual, Hizuki and Sakataki beside me. I flopped onto the bed and made a big show of yawning.  
  
" Tired, Hime-sama ?" Hizuki asked in his usual genial way. Sakataki remained silent. I didn't know if that was good or bad.  
  
" Yes, I'm tired. It's been a long day for me." I yawned again, looking from the corner of my eye to see their reactions. Hizuki just smiled and said that we should sleep soon, while Sakataki stayed quiet.  
  
Noiselessly, he switched off the light, and we all lay back on the pillows. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I opened my eyes slightly, to see a tiny slit of grey darkness through the mist of black of my eyelids. Relying more on my other senses, I listened carefully to the smallest hint of a noise, trying to breathe heavily like I was asleep.  
  
The strain of trying to see through the small gap between the eyelid and my eye proved tiring, and I closed my eyes entirely, still alert to my surroundings.  
  
Sakataki and Hizuki hardly made any noise sleeping. They didn't breathe heavily, they didn't mumble in their sleep and they certainly did not snore.  
  
Then, I tensed. For some inexplicable reason, I had stiffened. But I slowly relaxed myself. The intruder would probably notice if I was tense.  
  
The reason for my tenseness soon came.  
  
The slight pressure of lips upon mine. The wave of spicy scent. The feel of skin upon skin.  
  
He was here.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
AN : Cliffhanger !!! Cliffhanger !!! R&R PLEASE !!! I'm holding the next chappie at a ransom of ten reviews !!! 


End file.
